Jared Leto
Jared Leto is a major character who appears in: Devil Summoners. An actor who takes over Hayden Christensen's position in the Ainsworth Detective Agency. Appearance Jared Leto, unsurprisingly, looks like Jared Leto, because he is in fact Jared Leto. Synopsis Devil Summoners Episode 2: Termination Hayden Christensen drowned in the ocean, when he tried to drive the Mystery Machine to Blaustralia, as a result, Ainsworth had newbie devil summoner, Jared Leto, take his place, primarily due to the fact he already thought he was Christensen, specifically, him pretending to be Fred Jones. He'd retained all of Christensen's demons as well, so it was like having him there once again. After being told his mission to find out who is murdering the inmates at Blaustralia Prison, he was told to stake out Quinton Guayasamin's cell, in case the culprit would appear and abduct him. Isamu spent a touching moment reconving with his father, and mending their broken relationship, but Quinton asked to see a magic trick, so Isamu blinded him, pushed them, then Jared got in the Mystery Machine and drove over him. Devastatingly knocked out, Quinton was completely unconscious, when the culprit attacked, as was the party. Leto and Guayasamin went through the list of remaining inmates trying to catch the culprit, but failed each time, until the final attempt, where they were forced into the demon world. They found themselves in a Mirror Maze with a Minotaur chasing them, so they ran through the entire maze trying to reach the culprit. They reached the centre and found Axe Cop with all the inmates there, with Quinton suspended in the air on a crucifix, dead. They prepared to battle him, but he began fusing with his own shadow, which in turn was interrupted by a mysterious arrow that came from behind. They then found an enigmatic knight, with two demons behind it. The knight took off its helmet revealing himself to be Finn Lloyd, they did battle with him and killed him in the process. They brought the body back to Ainsworth and told him the revelation they found out. He congratulated them on solving the case, then told everyone that their apprenticeship with him had terminated. When, everyone had said their goodbye to each other, they went their separate ways. With no real purpose to serve, Leto rode out into the ocean, where he found the body of Hayden Christensen in the water. He dived in trying to rescue it, in hopes of being able to revive it somehow, but he began to drown, since he wasn't an incredibly well-trained swimmer. Suddenly, a group of mermaids and mermen swam to Leto and gave him some of their blood, turning him into a merman, then brought him safely into their kingdom of Atlanta. An elder there told him of a prophecy, where the future pirate king, Mac The Scallywag, would come to save him, when the time comes. Demons Devil Summoners Currently Equipped Trivia * Jared Leto's character was meant to be a different character called Thrapelel. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Devil Summoners Category:Devil Summoners Characters Category:Characters Category:Lewis Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Based on Real People